Mary Alice Brandon's Final Moments
by Twilightlover32293
Summary: what happened to alice before she became a vampire and was with the Cullen family?
1. why?

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or info. I am simply an inspired fan that wants to know what happened to Alice in her final moments. Stephenie Meyer owns the major stuff but I came up with the story.**

I was filled with bitter thoughts. My parents were utterly impossible when they couldn't accept me for who I am. They always thought something were off with me. I proved them right when I foretold that something bad was going to happen to my beloved aunt. Once my prediction became true they called me horrid names which included devil and evil. Now I am here stuck in this place where I have been now for six months.

I vividly remember the day I first came here. My parents tricked me into going with them for a ride. Oh how was I such a fool for believing that they loved me? I willingly went. I felt the shock displayed on my face as I understood where we were going once we left the city. I was going to the insane asylum, the place where they locked up people who have lost their minds. I didn't lose my mind. On the contrary my mind was sharp as a tack.

I tried to run away from my parents once the car stopped but they had the staff from the facility grab me. I thought I was fast but these men were strong and caught me off guard. I was being dragged inside all the while screaming at my parents. "Father please I will behave!" he just simply looked at me like I was an abomination. "Momma I love you don't do this!" she looked at me like I was a mistake but cried nonetheless. Tears! Those tears were fake. If she truly loved me she would of never agreed to send me here. To my hell. To the one place that deteriated my sanity. They took all my valuable possessions and put me in simple wardrobe. White pants and white top. No socks. No shoes. I felt stripped of my rights. I was a prisoner and this was my prison.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I shared a room with these people who were truly gone in their mind. They kept muttering that the world is going to end. I didn't believe such a thing. I asked them to elaborate but once I gave them my attention they started screaming and hit me. I later found that I had a bruise on my face. The name of my roommate that hit me was Delores White. She was suffering from according to the doctors the same thing as me. We had "hallucinations".

Now here I am thinking upon yesterday's event. With a swollen eye and my deranged roomie sleeping peacefully beside me but only because they drugged her. I feared they would drug me too if I sounded like a lunatic so I kept to myself, never talking, never communicating with anyone except that one time with Delores. Oh my life will never be the same. I know that now.

**Please press the review button and tell me how this sounds. I am new to writing and want to be able to keep going while this is fresh in my mind.**


	2. Julian?

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and Alice and her brief history. I am merely filling in the blanks as to what I think happened during her stay being locked up.**

I am just tired. I feel like a zombie. I haven't felt like myself in months. I remember the day when it changed. I remember when I started to lose my mind.

After the night that Delores came back from assaulting me she went missing. I never saw her. I wasn't her friend or anything but I was genuinely concerned. Where did they take her? What did they do? I use to hear all sorts of rumors about this place. How they would do experiments. How they would torture instead of nurture. I was utterly terrified what they could do to me if I slipped about my "predictions." I didn't want them to cut me up like a roast turkey. No way no how. I would go down kicking and screaming the whole way.

I refused to eat most of the time. I was falling into a deep depression. I had a personal caretaker. His name was Julian. He was the only sane and nice person in here who was kind to me. He would escort me to my daily activities. I saw sadness in his eyes the first time I saw him.

He came in to sedate "the crazy new girl" to quiet her. I was banging on the walls screaming as loud as I could. When he came in my hands were bloody. His eyes… how could I describe his eyes. They were pitch black with purple bruises underneath. They should've terrified me but they looked familiar.

He knelt down beside me to inspect my hands but I touched my hand to his cheek."I know you from somewhere" I gasped between sobs. He nodded at me with sad and hunger filled eyes."My name is Julian mam. I will be your caretaker during your stay here." He replied between clenched teeth as he wrapped my damaged hand."Julian?" I was thinking as to where that sounded familiar.

He was not a classmate of mine from school. He was too old for that. He looked to be in his forties but he somehow had a youthful appearance as well? While I was trying to figure where I knew him from he was muttering underneath his breath too fast for me to hear. I looked at him puzzled. I no longer felt the chill touch of his hands on mine and that is when I noticed he was done caring for my hands. He then tilted my chin up.

"Mam, why are you here? Why aren't you with your friends and loved ones?" at that statement my tears began all over again. He waited patiently as I cried. Once my sobbing became subdued I told him of how I predicted my aunts death and how my parents believed I was evil and worshipped the devil. As I explained to him all of this his eyes became more and more sad. He held me and told me that he will fix it.

I then realized where I knew him from. He saved me four months before came to this place from this man that tried and nearly succeeded on killing me. Oh how easily i forgot Julian from an event that is so significant. I knew who my aunt's killer was as well. The same one who tried to kill me.

**Next chapter I am going to explain how James and Julian appeared in Alice's life. You know what to do. Press the green button. Tell me what was good and bad and what needed work.**


End file.
